Suicide's Love
by angel12wings
Summary: This is about Buttercup's attempted suicide. What will happen when Butch flies and pulls the gun away? Will she jump or kiss her savior. Rated for some language and attempted suicide.


_Yay first story and song fiction! Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls or 45 by Shinedown. Enjoy and don't forget to R&amp;R_ please.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Suicide, what a powerful word. Most people use it in a joke but that's not how I'm using it tonight. This is the last day of my life.

**I'm (a) little tired, So I think I'm going to (s)leep. I hope you (u)nderstand that, Somet(i)mes it's hard to breathe, When my thoughts ra(c)e, Trapped (i)n my mind. It's time to say goo(d)night, Pl(e)ase don't forget, That you mea(n) everything. I'm sorry. I'm no go(o)d, Wi(t)h words but I love you, Please don't forg(e)t that.**

_Send away with a priceless gift _

_one not subtle, one_ _not on the list_

_Send away for a perfect world_

_One not simply, so absurd_

I put down the pencil and paper on the desk in our room and flew out the window like so many other times. Only this time there was a passenger in my pocket. I got to the tallest building in Townsville and sat on the edge.

_In these times of doing what you're told_

_You keep these feelings, no one knows_

I let my guest get some air and toke the .45 out of my pocket. I looked around and remembered all the times I had. Mostly the ones when we fought the Rowdyruff Boys. When we fought them that was the only time I was able to see my one true love, Butch.

_What ever happened to the young man's heart_

_Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

No one knew the pain I felt when sucker punching him. I never wanted to hurt him again, never. So when I felt pain again instead of happiness I put the .45 in front of my face and cocked it.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45, _

_swimming through ashes of another life_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

My last words and thoughts both knowing and both truthful "Butch, I know you would never love me. You're my counterpart and just for that fact alone means you'll never want me the way I want you. I love you Butch." When I said my last words I put my finger on the trigger and closed my eyes.

_Send a message to the unborn child _

_Keep your eyes open for a while_

_In a box high up on the shelf, meant for you, no one else_

_There's a piece of a puzzle known as life_

_Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight_

I didn't want to see this ugly ass world ever again! As my finger closed ever so slowly until something moved the barrel the other way and the shot fired... just not to me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Buttercup?!" I heard a male voice scream. I opened my eyes to see a floating Butch in front of me, with a look of anger and concern.

_What ever happened to the young man's heart_

_Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

"Buttercup!" My counterpart yelled my name snapping me out of my trance and shock. Tears started to form at my eyes before I screamed "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU EVER STOP ME!?" I had hot tears going down my cheeks as my eyes were shut tight.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

Butch cupped my face in his warm hands "Buttercup look at me please." I opened my eyes to see his nice welcoming eyes looking at my stupid face. "I would stop you because if you were to take that shot I would have to take the next, because I couldn't imagine life without such a beautiful face and heart."

_Everyone's pointing their fingers_

_Always condemning me_

_And nobody knows what I believe_

_I believe_

I opened my eyes wider in shock. "B-Butch, you a-actually want me to s-stay?" I was so shocked because my one and only who I thought hated my guts wanted me alive; even when no one else did.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

Next thing I knew the boy I was in love with for so many years pressed his ruff, loving lips against my own.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

After my shock ended I kissed him back. Once he needed breath my lover put me down on the roof and said "I've loved you for so many years Buttcup" I laughed and punched him softly. He giggled and continued "I could never imagine Townsville without you...So what do you say? Will you stay? For me, my love?"

_45_

_45_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

I laughed and hugged him with a single tear going down my stained cheek. "Yes. I will stay just for you. I love you Butch."

"I love you more Buttercup." He hugged me tighter and he brought me to his house for breakfast.

I flew off with him leaving the .45 under a box in case I have reason to use it for real... He may not have known but it was fully-loaded.

* * *

_So that's my story. Not as good as I wished it to be but I hope you enjoy :). R&amp;R please_


End file.
